Den
'Introduction' Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? 'Appearance' Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? 'Personality' Den personality is like Moonstars but he smiles less. He cares allot about his family and will do anything for them even give his life. Before he meet Sarah he did get angry quick but one look from Sarah and he was hers. Now he sends his time training Jack and Moonstar and loves to watch them get along. He is proud of his kids and likes to teach them everything he can 'Abilities and Powers' 'Swordsmanship' Den is a great swordsmen he taught Jack and Moonstar how to use a sword. He lets them do their best but will step in when needed. He was trained at the Dojo Zoro was and always wanted to go back. He never forgot what his master told him. Swordsmen is the way for some people but a true swordsmen never attacks when the enemies back is turned. He taught that to Jack and Moonstar. He tells them to listen to their hearts and follow their own path. 'Marksmanship' Den doesn't own a gun. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Den is great at martial arts like he is with a sword. Like with the sword he taught Jack and Moonstar everything they know. But unlike Moonstar Den doesn't need to hit a rock to break it but he does to show her how to do it. When Moonstar broke her first rock Den was surprise and happy at the same time. At that age he said breaking a rock is a big deal. He lets Jack and Moonstar train how they want. He does fight them sometimes and wins every time but after the training is over they are all smiles. 'Physical Strength' Den if very strong he could lift rocks over his head and throw them with ease. Carry Both Jack and Moonstar with no trouble and fight pirates. 'Agility' How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? 'Endurance' Den could take much damage. Even when he was fighting the pirates he kept getting up to help Moonstar. 'Weapons' Any weapons at all? 'Devil Fruit' Den never ate a DF. 'Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation' 'Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments' 'Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King' 'Relationships' 'Crew' 'Family' Den had a wife named Sarah a son Jack that was killed by pirates and a living daughter named Moonstar. 'Allies/Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' 'History' Not much is known about Den's history before he meet Sarah. He trained at the Dojo Zoro did and left to let his name known to the world but that changed when he meet Sarah one look and he was head over heels for her. He decide to ask her to marry him and the rest is history. 'Training Moonstar, Pirates and Death' The day started like every other day Den got up and kissed his wife Sarah and got ready to train Jack and Moonstar. After he was ready he told Sarah to tell them after breakfast I will be waiting in the forest. Sarah said ok and I will let Moonstar bring you breakfast. Thanks honey Den said and kissed and hugged Sarah and told her he loved her and left to go work on something. After 2 hours of waiting Jack and Moonstar showed up. Good morning guys Den said, Morning dad they both said. Here's your breakfast dad Moonstar said thank you Moon Den said. After he ate he said today i decide to let you choice to train on your own or with me. Jack said i will train on my own if that's ok. Den said yes I thought the same and so Jack left after he hugged Moonstar told Den love ya. Now Moon Den said today i want you to show me everything you got ok. I'll do my best Moonstar said with a smile. I like the sound of that Moon Den said. After hours of training Moonstar sits on the stump panting. Good job Moon you put everything you had into those attacks. Moonstar smiles and says yep that was fun, but I think I could have done a little better. Den says what do you mean I don't think most 8 year old can say they can break rocks can they? Moonstar looks up and says I guess not. See Den said you can do anything you put your mind too, Whats wrong? He looks at Moonstar and see her face has changed. I don't know i have a weird feeling something bad happened and is going to happen again. As soon as she says this pirates walk up. Well well look at this a man and a girl bet this is her family the captain said. Pirates Den said what are you doing her and what do you mean her family? Oi oi don't talk to our captain like that bug. He shoots Den and Moonstar screams DAD. Oi oi don't cry you will join him and he points the gun at Moonstar and fires. I don't think so Moonstar says and she grabs her sword and gets hit by the bullet and attacks the pirate. MOONSTAR Den screamed. I'm fine dad Moonstar says it hit my arm that's all. Den stands up and says. Listen pirates I don't care who you are but no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it. He then grabs his sword and starts attacking the pirates. The captain tell his crew to attack and kill Den for trying to fight pirates and they listen. After a quick battle Den is on his knees with a stab wound to the back. Before he falls he says you are a bunch of chickens attacking your enemy from behind Moon never do that. And he falls to the ground. Moonstar screams and runs to Den. Dad Dad wake up. The captain says just kill her and get it over with. Moonstar grabs her sword and stands and fights. She gets beat badly but before they could kill her Jack shows up and attacks the pirates after jack gets stabbed he tells her what Den could not and after the pirates leave and Jack dies. Moonstar grabs her sword and bags Jack packed and runs away crying. After some time people come and take Den and Jack to Sarah and bury them. 'Character Design' So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? 'Major Battles' Den vs Pirates killed. 'Quotes' Listen pirates i don't care who you are but no one messes with my daughter and gets away with it(to the pirates when they attacked Moonstar) Moonstar really is something(to Sarah and Jack) 'Trivia' Tell us fun facts about your character 'Related Articles' Links from this wiki that are related to this page 'External Links' Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Civilian Category:Caring16